This patent discloses and claims a useful, novel, and unobvious invention for a fiber reinforced suspension system for use in motor vehicles. More specifically a fiber reinforced suspension member with an integral pivot opening is disclosed in the present application.
Suspension members in motor vehicles are typically fabricated from steel layers. This method of fabricating suspension members is not only cumbersome but also increases the overall weight of the motor vehicle. Recently, in order to manufacture lighter vehicles composite materials such as fiberglass or carbon fibers have been used to make suspension members. Although these composite materials have good physical properties they tend to be more expensive than a traditional metal part. Much of the cost of the suspension member parts is attributed to the fact that pivots or mounting holes usually take the form of separate metal pieces that have to be bolted, riveted or bonded to the composite material. Therefore, there is a need in the automotive industry to make suspension members that are light and cheaper.